User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 15:16, 2011 April 21 Re:Hey How about this, when you get one hundred edits, I will transfer your membership. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 15:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Deletions I am deleting unused redirects and redirects that don't make sense. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 18:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Your old profile Anything Besides Anime I'm not very good with anything besides Anime but that doesn't mean I won't help you. Name an article you need help with the most and I'll work on it. Game Locations would probably be alright as I could add sections about if it appeared in the Anime. I've uploaded a couple of Sprites in my time so that won't be too bad. Give me articles one by one and I'll help. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Typhlosion article Yes, I do like how you edited the page. I can change over your PokePower membership now that you have a few hundred edits. Just put the templates on your user page and I will change everything else. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Done. Remember to add PokePower projects to the project page first before creating them so we can discuss if we need to. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: For The Future Sprites Templates Thanks for listing the sprites templates. I'm going to add them to as many pages as possible and (because you're quicker and better at uploading than me) you can upload the pictures to any article you see with an empty template. Carvanha might be one to start off with. Search my contributions to find empty sprites templates on pages. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Celadon Gym I'm fixing the Celadon Gym article now to include pokemon used in Pokemon Stadium and Pokemon Stadium 2 and I'll put the video back now. Don't do anything to the Celadon City Gym article until I'm done. ok? ok. Oh, but while you're here, be a good boy and get the trainwr sprites of the trainers of the first four generations. I would very much appreciate it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi Hi! I saw that u became a Rollback, congrats! Pity that you lost ur password. :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I'll probably never become a Sysop, considering my case isn't clear. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I mean that I was banned and so, my Wiki record is not clean. :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 17:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I have already had it once. But it is really fun when your little brother gets on and blocks almost everyone and I am held responsible. Real fun. - I bought one of those little USB internet things. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello Buddy Lemme see... I play games that aren't in a series but the series games I play are Animal Crossing, Harvest Moon, Mario, Zelda, Wii Sports... yup I think thats about it. All my other games are one of a kind that aren't currently in a series. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Hello Buddy New Super Mario Bros on DS and Wii. Mario Kart DS and Wii. Super Smash Bros Brawl for Wii (If that counts). Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Diamond, Platinum, HeartGold, Pkmn Ranger Shadows of Almia, Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky and I plan to buy Black. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah, but I've played it at my friends house. I'm asking for Kirby's Epic Yarn for my birthday. It got a good review, a cute storyline, the graphics are so detailed, you can't die which is great for me, it's similar to Sonic how you collect Jewels (instead of coins) you collect magic yarn. It's just generally a nice game. I've always been looking for an easy fighting game and Kirby's Epic Yarn just ticks all the boxes for me. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ... :D I'm a girl! Haven't you seen the userbox section of my userpage. I have a female template - which categorizes my page as female. Also even if you can't scroll down, my character box is Lyra who's a girl. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) That's a difficult one... I can't really say, at the moment it's Giratina, but it'll probably change! I like Misdreavus and Shuppet, and that first evolution of the Unova Lanturn Pokemon... Litwick is it? Most of the friendly looking ones! Not that Giratina's friendly! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I think like you I'm on the list - If Crimsonnavy is asked who he would like to be a Sysop it is likely he will recommend us. I cannot say for sure whether I am. Looking at how far I've come I'm not really desperate (compared to others) to be one but if given the oppurtunity, I will definitely accept. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm pretty clueless about the whole incident. Btw if my signature is clogging up your talk page I'll sign with my user. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't really have a favourite Pokemon I have favourites though. However Celebi is my favourite Legendary Pokemon and I wanted a Legendary Pokemon as my profile picture, Evanf made my signature using profile picture, I think he assumed I liked Celebi. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I believe he is telling the truth. For now Evanf will remain powerless but in the future I hope once again he will regain them and become a Sysop. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No, not like that I was on the computer, I got up to help my mom with something, and when I got back, he ran away. And the next thing I knew, I did not have my adminship. So.... He can't even hack it. He is only 13. - While I was in another room, he got on the computer and I was editing and he got on and messed it up. - It is fine. He got his payback. - Well, now he believes in Ghosts. - Re:Evanf I wasn't around when that happened, but I am considering this a "fresh" start. Although, I will not forget that he has copied in the past. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe in May, but please stop asking. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) When have I copy/pasted from Bulbapedia? When? And he did not hack it! He got on while I was not on. And I have way more edits than you and I am active. So...... You need to stop or I will report you. - Trainer Sprite Guy I just love what you've done with the Celadon Gym page. Now if you could work your magic for the Pewter, Cerulean and Vermilion Gym pages that would be great. Thanks. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I found that image on Google Images, not Bulbapedia. Someone could have posted it from there but I had no idea it was from Bulbapedia. - My sig Hey Jello Rabbit! Please take intrest in editing here. Thanks! - Thanks. We are trying to make as little stubs as we can, but there are so many, so we need a bunch of users. - Hello, I see you have been requesting adminship a lot lately. Here is some tips: 1.Be Patient-''' This could take a long time, but most users are granted adminship 6 months after they join, this is when you should get your powers. So about November. 2.'Learn the Ropes-' This applies to you in a lot of ways, I have seenm a lot of your edits, where you aren't doing the best you could with templates and others. Plus, you haven't been around Wikis that long and don't know all the things you can do. Hope that Helps! --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'' '''Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! '' 20:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Re: Hi You need to type in the rollback reason when undoing, as you can see, the rollback message is not the same. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Project Sprites HI! I'm back! (for now :P) You lost your other account? Too bad..... so umm....how's life been? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AdventureWriter28]] (Let's Talk) 05:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi I saw, must've sucked to start over again! If it's any consolation, I prefer the name Jello Rabbit. :) Lol, I actually hate jazz music, rock's more my thing. Dunno why I chose Jazz, habit I suppose after using it on various forums. Can't really use rock cookie as both those words are slang for drugs, not particularly suitable for sites like this! And, like the rest of the world, I adore cookies... but I prefer savoury food really. I'm not even fond of baking them, so it's just another random thing I chose. Nice work with the Pokémon articles btw. Jazzcookie 09:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, as I haven't played Gen III, I'm not very clued up about those Pokémon, and I don't really like editing things I have next to no knowledge about. Plus, I'm hoping to expand at least two more Unova locations today. Once I'm done with locations- which will be a while, I'm afraid- I'll be more than happy to work on any remaining Pokémon. Jazzcookie 09:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I enjoy doing them, especially writing descriptions and things like that. Thinking about it, I may be able to help in a minor way; I upload the front sprites for the wild Pokémon sections, would it help you if I uploaded the back, shiny etc. sprites too? Jazzcookie 10:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It shall be done. I already rename everything so you don't have to fret about that. :) Jazzcookie 10:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I thought I had a hefty to-do list; yours must be massive! Tis not a problem at all, I'll go through my old edits at some point and sort out those sprites too. Jazzcookie 10:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll probably be able to do a few but, as I said, my priority is locations. I'll finish off Route 12 then work on the ones I've uploaded. Haven't worked with that template before so if I get stuck I'll be bugging you for help :p Jazzcookie 13:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Knew I'd get stuck! *Sigh* How'd you alter the template for Pokémon with different forms, like genders and Cherrim's sunny form? Jazzcookie 16:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thank you! I thought I was just being extremely dense >.< I'll check out that template, means I can make a start on Butterfree. Jazzcookie 17:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Random Questions It says on my userpage, I'm 13. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Why, d'you wanna celebrate it? ;) Nah just kidding. I'm sure I already told you my birthday, anyway it's August 3rd. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :P You Joker :L But yes, nobody told me you had to be thirteen, and if it did say when you joined, then I probably joined because it was only less than a two month wait. That kinda proves the age limit should be dropped to twelve, I mean look at me now. I know way more than I did. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Rollback and Ghost Team Yea, thanks. Oh and do you wanna join Ghost Team once it starts? Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Why don't you add your Ghost Pokemon to Ghost Team? It'll be fun! :D Thanks! Much, lots, loads of appreciation for doing those templates! I've tweaked the PokéSpritesXtra too to allow different forms. I'll sort Cherrim out tomorrow, for now I'm gonna do some locations work. Cheers for your help. :) Jazzcookie 19:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bulbapedia Bulbapedia is not our rival (although we do strive to be better than them). If you're wondering why we can't copy what they put it's because of copyright and the wiki could be shutdown if all it's pages were infringing copyright - Bulbapedia does not tolerate they're work being copied and they would have the right. It's like why you can't upload certain YouTube videos - it infringes copyright. Also it's against Pokemon Wiki Community Guidelines. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Just to boast - I checked and we had all the correct Gen. V English Names before they did. If you go to google, type in Bulbapedia, and click the link, It shows it has over 10,100 more articles than we do. They don't like us at all, calling us immature, all that stuff and that is why Crimsonnavy moved here. Because hey are just mean. - They block someone for 3 monhs if you mess up an article, I was a new user, and I edited Domino, In one hour it dissappeared, I asked The admin and he said all new user's edits get taken away at somepoint. - Re:Bulbapedia No, I moved here because of some of their weird policies; like locking editing and limited userpage edits, but that is due in part to their server. I do sometimes still edit bulbapedia though. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 17:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you tell Ciencia that it is the sysop's problems? He IS a Sysop. And a great one at that. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 18:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I was just making sure you knew. Also, I have looked through your contributions, I think you will become a sysop in November. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 19:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Because I looked through Crimson's talkpage and you seemed to have asked a lot. Normally, new users shouldn't get powers until they fully know what regular users can do on the wiki. And I don't think you know how to do a lot of things, or how to view certain pages, because I have seen instances in which you could've handled a case a lot better then you did. Because I have seen you rollbacking good edits when you got them. But you are a great user and show a lot of potential. I have been around a lot of wikis in my time, and you also have to remember, Arceus thought he deserved rollback because he had a lot of edits, I disagree, half his edits were to talkpages. But you are a mainspace editor who is good with adding info. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 19:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I never said anything specific. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 19:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userpages Clarify please. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #That was deleted because he left. #That was deleted because the user deleted the page, but other users recreated it. #That was deleted because I think Charitwo, at the time, was automatically blocking bulbapedia users. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo and Sprites Hey Jello, can I design a signature for you? --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ''' 21:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC)